Dread
by dcon8
Summary: Hermione shook the thought out of her head. No. It couldn't be. Ginny wasn't going to die next week. She couldn't. Not days after her wedding.


A/N: This isn't a story that I wrote myself, just in case anybody thought I copied it off somewhere. I read this story in a magazine and I thought it was interesting, so I changed it a bit! Enjoy it though!

Hermione Granger was a Seer. By just touching, holding an item belonging to anybody, she could tell their future, whether they would have a happy, fulfilled life, or in some cases, a terrible, cursed life. She hated those times when people would come in to her for a reading, and she sensed straight away that they would die soon, or have a loved one die, and telling them the news was devastating.

But today was a particularly good day. She had just recently had in her Fortune Telling shop Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend of 2 years, and she saw that he was going to get married, although she didn't tell him, he might have thought that she was hinting something. She saw that he was getting married, although she didn't see the bride, but assumed it was herself.

She instead told Draco that he was going to be successful in his business, and that good luck was heading his way. He seemed satisfied enough, and he left with that, giving her a kiss and leaving. Hermione was pleased; she was waiting for a proposal from Draco. She thought about how they were enemies during their time at school, then when they were in their 7th year, when they were both Heads of the school, they had fallen in love in the most unexpected way.

She still enjoyed thinking about that year, exciting, dangerous, with the threats of Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. But then at the end of the year, Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort and they were free from all the danger, when they had finally brought their relationship out into the open.

Hermione begun to get bored in the shop, when her best friend Ginny walked through the door. Harry, one of Hermione's best friends, was getting married to Ginny in a few days, and then they were leaving for their honeymoon the day before Hermione's birthday, which was next week. Sure, Hermione was disappointed that her two out of her three best friends weren't going to be here for her birthday, but hey, she still had Draco and Ron, didn't she?

Ginny came and gave Hermione a hug. She smiled, and sat down at the Fortune Telling Table. Hermione sat opposite her, and Ginny bent down to pick up a bag full of objects. She pulled out a picture of Harry, and Hermione smiled. She took the picture into her hands, and closed her eyes.

She could see Harry and Ginny running around with 2 kids, one young girl with bright red hair like her mother, and another older boy with dark brown hair like his father. She saw that they would be happy with each other, and would be together till the end.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at Ginny, and Ginny automatically knew that it was something good.

"You guys are going to be really happy together, Ginny, I know it," Hermione said to her, and Ginny beamed. Next, Ginny pulled out a necklace that her mother had given her, something old.

When Hermione held onto the necklace, she felt that Mrs Weasley was going to live for quite a bit longer, and that she would be healthy. She handed the necklace back to Ginny, and smiled again.

"You're mum's going to live long, and she's gonna be healthy too," Hermione said. Ginny's smile seemed to get wider, and she seemed excited when she pulled out the next object. She pulled out a beautiful charm bracelet, filled with charms of broomsticks, wands, owls, and many other wizarding objects. She handed it to Hermione, looking expectant.

As soon as Hermione touched it, she felt a feeling of cold dread sweep through her. She closed her eyes as she saw people dressed in black, and they were all crying. She heard someone say, "She was so young! And on her birthday too…"

Hermione was filled with shock. It couldn't be true! And they were so happy together, then Ginny was going to die on her birthday?

Ginny looked at her, and Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah, it's really lucky, and, umm… I think it's a really pretty bracelet…" Hermione said to her. Ginny looked ecstatic, and put the bracelet back into it's box. She pulled out the last object, which Hermione looked at with not much notice, she was just thinking about what was going to happen to Ginny.

Ginny gave Hermione a farewell hug, and left. Hermione was devastated. What was she going to tell Harry and Ginny? She called them up on the phone, and said she had very important news. They came over soon after, and Ginny ran in.

"Hermione, I feel really bad now, but I have a surprise for you!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione felt so upset, seeing Ginny so happy.

"Well, just now when I brought in those objects for you, I brought one of them in to see whether you liked it or not. So, since you liked it, here's your early birthday present! It belongs to YOU!"

Ginny pulled out the charm bracelet Hermione had seen before, and as Ginny passed it to her, she felt that cold feeling of dread pass through her again. This bracelet belonged to her. It was her birthday next week. Hermione's face drained it's colour.

"So, what was this news you wanted to tell us?"

A/N: I dno if this actually made any sense, but tell me if you get the story or not, otherwise I'll reply and explain the story. And remember, I didn't write it, I just wanted y'all to read it and feel how I felt when I read it! Shocked that someone could write such a good twist!


End file.
